Modern automotive vehicle design is often influenced by a desire to provide more convenience to passengers and vehicle owners. Automation and extended utility quickly move from novel option to expected standards. Such is the case with remote keyless entry systems. Wherein automatic windows and locks have moved into semi-standard options, so to has their remote operation through the use of portable hand-held transmitters. Likewise, the utility provided by such portable hand-held transmitters has been extended to include features such as security system activation, door and hatch opening/closing, panic alarm activation, and automotive light activation.
The portable transmitters commonly operate through the use of radio frequency transmitters positioned within tiny hand-held devices. Often these transmitters are carried by a person in a key, key fob, or other miniature containment. As these transmitters have expanded in utility, they have also expanded in perceived necessity by consumers. Therefore, the designs must function consistently throughout extended periods of operation. They must, therefore, be robust enough such then when subjected to a wide variety of punishing environments they remain operational. This typically includes sealing the transmitter, electronics, and battery supply within the transmitter housing.
Although current sealing arrangements commonly serve to adequately prevent moisture from damaging the internal components of the transmitter, they often present considerable challenges when exposed to punishing environments. Assemblies are often dropped, impacted, or jarred and must retain their design benefits after exposure to these effects. Often seal designs, however, exert forces on the housing counter to the snap retaining mechanisms. This can result in disengagement of the housing assembly as a result of such impacts or if the housing sections are not completely engaged. Furthermore, misalignment of the seal during assembly can exacerbate the forces on the housing sections making assembly virtually impossible without disassembly and realignment of the seal. Thus considerable time and effort is often exhausted during assembly of remote keyless transmitters due to design characteristics and alignment of the seal element.
It would therefore be highly desirable to have an automotive remote keyless entry device with an improved elastomer seal design such that assembly integrity is improved. It would further be highly desirable to develop an automotive keyless entry device wherein proper alignment of the elastomer seal during assembly could be insured such that the time and effort required to assemble the device housing is minimized.